Question: Luis did 22 sit-ups around noon. Nadia did 21 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Luis do than Nadia?
Answer: Find the difference between Luis's sit-ups and Nadia's sit-ups. The difference is $22 - 21$ sit-ups. $22 - 21 = 1$.